herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronicler the 7th
(Note: Due to the fact Chronicler is effectively one half whose opposite half is none other than Omnicron, more information on Chronicler's missing half can be found on the Villains Fanon Wiki as a result of that.) (Note: This character's backstory is being partly re-written, so take the below information as a grain of salt for the moment.) Chronicler the 7th can be best described an an egotistical manchild who is an absolute jerk. However, to truly earn his hate, you have to do something to him personally or threaten somebody who is close to really get him pissed off. To be honest, Chronicler's a jackass to everyone, but he has no ill intentions; he's just having troubles getting used to living in civilization after 7 years from 10 to 17 of age in which he spent his entire time in a deserted oasis fighting bears for sustenance alongside his pet Dragon. Though, more questioning is that they both seem to argue who is the pet and who is the master between the two, since both of them frequently argue with each other despite their status as true companions. According to Ultimorian Databases, he was thought to be a reincarnation of Omnicron; however, it was later discovered and revealed by Chronicler himself that is not actually a reincarnation of Omnicron, but instead, he's a fusion between two halves of what was always supposed to be the same being. As a result, Omnicron's entire existence began and ended the way it did because Omnicron was separated from all of the proper mentality that Chronicler maintained, and it wasn't until they refused did Chronicler not only gain full control, but also gains Omnicron's powers as well. In a recent incident which revealed something unusual about Chronicler, it was quickly figured out that Chronicler was from an entirely different type of universe than what was thought to be his original home universe in particular; his original native universe was effectively a torture chamber that Chronicler was banished to which replicated the Mabinogi Universe, and did so many levels of torment to Chronicler's mind that the ultimate goal of whomever had imprisoned his mind and body here was to cause Chronicler's power to separate from him and become Omnicron in the first place. To this day, it is unable to confirmed who exactly caused this entire series of events, aside from the fact that this being's tampering with Chronicler's mind is directly responsible for unleashing Omnicron in the first place. Personality Chronicler, for as much as a smartass he can be, is actually a rather timid and meek individual once you really get to know him. His mind, having been forcefully separated from what powers he had at one point in history, entered a traumatic state in which Chronicler felt he was worthless and he had to be escorted into Shiramu Inc. by Zaalim because of the fact that Chronicler's time to die was not even remotely close to when he had separated from his power, which became the villainous entity called Omnicron. Needless to say, though, on the back of his mind, Chronicler often expressed fear towards things that Omnicron was currently associating himself with during their separation. Chronicler, prior to his separation with Omnicron, would've gleefully murdered anybody who had done him severe levels of wrong, and when the two separated, it was revealed Omnicron took this aspect from him entirely despite being merely the power half of the two. This implies that Omnicron's power was what caused Chronicler to gain a psychotic attitude, which is only further driven by how he was raised for much of his youth in isolation. When he re-merged with Omnicron many years down the road, he felt much more developed as a character and when he was given full opportunity to kill his long time rival Ruairi, he deliberately chose not to because he knew by that point that Ruairi didn't need to be killed: Chronicler is also noted to be an crazy pervert, and often hits on the ladies by the time his body physically aged back to an 18+ year old man, and while his advances often lead to his ass getting kicked around, it is noted that Chronicler makes no attempts to make an advance on his close friend Sierra (AKA Beauty Bomber), as even as an adult, he is short and less heavily built compared to Beauty Bomber, but this is only an inconvenience to Chronicler for just long enough until Beauty Bomber's armor gets destroyed by a frenzied Mirror M, which reveals Beauty Bomber to be an ordinary human wearing armor that makes her look like her Bomberman namesake, and Chronicler falls for her harder than he had any other girl he had met, indicating Chronicler's interest in woman isn't just for lust. As a note to why Omnicron and Chronicler abandoned the Mabinogi Universe to begin with, and what ultimately caused Omnicron's birth as a direct result, was the fact that Chronicler was originally the hero of the entire story who kept constantly getting exploited by the villains and having pretty much all of the blame placed on him and thus being considered responsible for everyone's problems when in reality he was just saving them the entire time and the villains were using him as nothing more than a scapegoat the entire time. By the time he finally merges back with Omnicron, he initially tries to undo the damages caused by Omnicron... until he realizes that if he does the entire incident will just repeat itself and he'll be stuck in an even worse position than he was before. As a result, he decides to exploit Omnicron's own powers as a Deity to immediately strip the gods of his world of their immortality and turn them to stone and crush them to dust, before promptly having both moons of his home planet crash to the surface and completely obliterate his own universe as a result. As cruel as this was for Chronicler to do, he knows full well that for all of the suffering he had been through because of these characters, they deserved no mercy whatsoever from him, and thus he proceeded to destroy their entire universe because not only did he have the power to do so, but again, he explicitly said he would show no mercy to them for what crimes they had done to him, before promptly rewriting his existence to be native to Ultimoria and leaving his home universe completely trashed from finally getting revenge. The Ultimorian Deities, naturally horrified of Chronicler's new found power, don't do anything to punish him for a very good reason; had he NOT outright destroyed his own universe, the entire Omnicron problem they had been experiencing for a good while and nearly killed all of them would've simply repeated again and again until Chronicler's home universe was destroyed outright by Chronicler, which could only happen once he was merged with Omnicron once more. As a result, Zaalim begins to take him much more seriously as an apprentice since now he actually has powers that deem Chronicler the perfect candidate for Zaalim's successor; Zaalim had been seeking a successor who was heroic in nature, but had one key requirement that they had to fulfill; they had to completely eliminate their original home until it no longer exists in their own eyes, as this is precisely what Zaalim himself had to endure in a similar scale to Chronicler and Omnicron, only even WORSE than what both of them had to suffer at the hands of their own native universe. For the record, what Chronicler did was the LEAST bad considering what Zaalim did in his role, to the point Chronicler has an actual excuse as to why he did so, whereas Zaalim's excuse in comparison, while valid in it's own way, was not precisely enough to justify how Zaalim had gone about destroying his original homeworld. Several years later, after Chronicler merges with Omnicron, Sierra is one of the prominent witnesses of the aftermath that few others at Shiramu Inc. got to be informed of: Chronicler had entered a frenzied state called "Omnicron Ω", which none of the other staff are awake to witness; this entire ordeal is actually taking place within Sierra's mind. Based on Chronicler and Omnicron's dialogue towards Sierra, Sierra is terrified of the prospect that Chronicler will force himself on her due to the fact he has all the power in several universes to actually do so, or even worse, brainwash her into a servant. When Chronicler tries to seek her out during a night where she goes missing, Chronicler taps into his Omnicron powers and ends up locating Sierra in a bad situation; she was trying to drown on her own, and Chronicler, as Omnicron, dives into the freezing water at full speed to bring her back to the surface. Upon her being in a safe location, Chronicler shows absolute disregard for nearby surroundings and objects just to hand over a freezing, low oxygen Sierra to Centauri to look after in immediate haste; by barging through numerous walls of Shiramu Inc. like they were made of nothing and crashing into the medical room in desperation, as a near freaked Centauri quickly understands the emergency and gets to immediate work with healing Sierra. Omnicron, when he transforms back into Chronicler, begins to state how absolutely worried sick he was for Sierra since this is the first time in at least two months in which he had remotely seen her doing anything, and admits he only tapped into his Omnicron powers to scan for her because he was getting worried with how out of the ordinary Sierra was beginning to act so suddenly. Chronicler, upon learning Sierra is safe and healthy again, simply tells her for Sierra to seek him out only if she really wants to, since at this point, he had scanned her mind to learn WHY she had began to act so isolated; she feared what he could do now that he had such incredible power at his disposal, and that Chronicler became horrified that she actually considered the possibility of him actually going as far as to rape her as an incredibly high possibility to the point she highly believed it would've actually happened. Due to how distressed Sierra was about it, Chronicler was scared of approaching her as if she'd shatter like glass as to any interaction he could have with her. Thankfully, though, Chronicler was able to make amends with Sierra once Sierra begs for forgiveness, although Chronicler adamantly refuses to have sex with her until she's absolutely sure she's willing to do so, because Chronicler would much, MUCH rather have her complete consent about it than for her to approach him partly uncertain about it. Eventually, sometime after Endgame, she finally gives Chronicler full consent, and it shows why he had urged her to be absolutely sure about it; Chronicler zoned out while they were having sex in an inn, and Sierra had a rougher first time than she would've liked, and Chronicler himself could barely remember the later portions of it. On a minor note, upon merging with Omnicron, Chronicler's dialogue sometimes distorts itself into sounding very robotic in speech for a brief moment and, when put to text, sounds like Omnicron himself is speaking through Chronicler's voice. However, this is more or less the only reminder that Omnicron even existed as a separate entity once before. On a somewhat similar note that, unless absolutely necessary, Chronicler loves to stay as his 10 year old body in regards to physical age, and while it is possible that this is simply to allow Chronicler to never truly age into an old age, it should also be noted that, due to his similarities with the Mabinogi Milletians, he can never truly be destroyed. This, among other reasons, is EXACTLY why Zaalim chose Chronicler as his replacement for the role of the Deity of Time in Ultimoria. An oddity regarding why Chronicler doesn't wear much armor aside from his gauntlets is because his gauntlets are what helps him to generate and utilize mana, since his hands are unable to sustain the pain of using magic normally. Not only that, but Chronicler's own tactics as a fighter often means he does not directly wish to confront other individuals in a fight at best, and is relatively peaceful unless you're a monster or a savage animal in nature, in which he sees no problem with killing such a target. However, due to how he was raised, he was often in lightly built gear (aside from his "mana gauntlets"), and due to the desert heart of the region he lived in for his early life alongside Dragora, he often prefers fighting with minimalist armor because it gives him an increased adrenaline rush knowing that he's much more at risk of being damaged... but also knowing at the same time, his reflexes when fighting will be at their peak condition as a direct result. Revelations about his origins Chronicler assumes he originated from the Mabinogi universe, in which his design and screenshots for his looks are taken from alongside Dragora the Dark's. However, when Dragora Galaxia senses something "off", he quickly learns that Chronicler may have traits in common with beings from that universe, but he was never truly a native to that universe. Upon confronting Zaalim about the truth sometime after the Omnicron crisis had ended, Zaalim explained to Chronicler that they are no different from each other; both of their original homeworlds were designed as torture chambers designed to either kill them or test them to see if they could escape and find their true purpose. As a result, what Chronicler believes was the Mabinogi universe was nothing more than a hellish nightmare experience in which he had dealt with various characters both good and bad with the same names as several Mabinogi Characters, but it was clear to Zaalim's own sight that they were not who they had seemed. Weaknesses Chronicler is overly paranoid on the back of his mind that prevents him from fully getting into most fights. His various fears of things are a consequence of one of Omnicron's forms having been associated with such a thing without him realizing it. For instance, he dreads carnivals (Omnicron 600M), dreads extremely eerie settings (Omnicron 700M), extremely crowded zones (Omnicron 800M), oceans and being vastly different in size compared to his targets (Omnicron 900M), or flat out the thought of him going up against a Deity Category being of any kind (Omnicron 1B). The constant paranoia also continues in that Chronicler is afraid of cyberspace as well, and this, alongside all of Chronicler's other fears, can make Chronicler to be an absolute wimp in many situations despite his usual badass moments. In addition, however, that even after merging with Omnicron to become whole again, he not only continues to dread these things, but dreads them even MORE because of the fact he now knows exactly why he fears them to begin with via gaining the memories of Omnicron upon the fusion. History Beginnings True Beginnings Chronicler, for all that he could claim, apparently was convinced he was from the Mabinogi Universe, but whenever Grandis and Ultima tried to scan him, they couldn't identify the universe he was from at all, and when they checked his mind for a possible illness, they couldn't find any real memory in his mind that indicated he saw any of the beings actually native to the Mabinogi universe despite all that Chronicler claimed. This led to Ultima and Grandis asking each other what exactly Chronicler's problem was, considering Chronicler, to them, was a lunatic who frequently got panicky and outright hostile towards any kind of blame being placed on him, or if he's exploited in any way. This is where the true backstory of Chronicler is known. Chronicler, in his youth, was a 10 year old child who dreamed of saving the world alongside his Dragon familiar. What neither of the two were aware of, however, was the fact they were already from the get go placed as pawns for an elaborate scheme by a higher being. The higher being in question they later identify as Dragora Galaxia, but something is unusual about Dragora here; he's not a male in this avatar, but a female with a non-echoing voice. The female part wouldn't be so odd had it no been for the voice's normal sound to it; Dragora Galaxia is anything BUT normal in nature. When Chronicler and his Dragon grow older, the Dragon takes the name of Dragora in respect for the Dragon King, but they soon quickly realize their world is threatened by the fact he was recently killed, but at the same time, the Dragon King was apparently present alive and well... or so one would think. Without warning, various incidents in Chronicler's path of a hero would happen in which Chronicler would get framed for something severe, and almost never get true justice on what crime he was blamed for. In addition, various beings tricked Chronicler into thinking they were also heroes, but were just exploiting his naivety for their own gain. Not even Dragora was safe from this attitude from the other beings, either. Eventually, when Chronicler turns 25 years old, Chronicler has shaped himself into a well built human Paladin and is facing off against an old enemy who was part of an entire chain reaction of misdeeds that Chronicler got blamed for that basically resulted in this person becoming a villain. The villain, however, simply exploits Chronicler's status as a mortal to deny him the ability to kill him, and sacrifices his own immortal soul to unlock the gateway to other worlds... what happened next was not pretty. Without warning, a strange, hexagonal object busted out of Chronicler's chest and shattered before him, and suddenly every being within his home universe were not only turned into stone, but were reanimated to later try and execute Chronicler for his crimes against them, which is another thing that his enemy had did to get him off of the trail of the villains of this world. Sick and tired of being blamed for everything and made into nothing more than a scapegoat for others, Chronicler's mind completely snapped as he suddenly let out a burst of magic that froze everything in his home universe in time, completely unable to move, and this would entirely remain until Chronicler would later return to this world many years later... Alleged Beginnings Chronicler was a Milletian taken from the Soul Stream, but something was constantly thought to be odd about Chronicler's soul in particular. Nao, one of the few deities who was ever truly nice to Chronicler during his time in Erinn, was uncertain whether or not to warn Chronicler of his predicament until she saw the time was right sometime after the events of G3. She told him his mind and power were beginning to become at constant odds with each other, to the point she did not know how to keep either or in check, or what would happen should both become truly opposing of each other. During The Saga Part II, Ruairi basically denies Chronicler the long awaited chance to finally kill him, all the while opening up Erinn to other worlds to allow other Gods to interfere... which is the final trigger on causing Chronicler to split apart into two beings; one of which representing his mind (Chronicler) and the other representing his power (Omnicron). Because of Chronicler's split nature now, he was forcefully expelled from Erinn altogether at the same time as Omnicron, because none of the deities knew that they would split into such beings, but all they knew is that their attempts to banish both of them would only be temporary... Bomberman Classic Chronicler is first shown present in Ultimoria as early as Bomberman Classic, where he was taken from his own universe and quarantined because he tried to allegedly break the laws of his own universe by effecting the plot to his own advantage. While at Shiramu Inc., where Dragora suggests to Sierra to perhaps get introduced to Chronicler and see what his problems are, since Dragora has a suspision that Chronicler is possibly related to the rogue AI Omnicron, but unless Zaalim spills the beans about Chronicler's existence, none of them will truly know. Post-The Blue Tri Alleged Conclusion At the end of The Blue Tri, Omnicron reveals itself to still be alive, but this time focusing on Chronicler's homeworld and wastes no time in immediately demolishing the resident Deities and using Ruairi's own existence as a punching bag to get a point across, preventing Ruairi from truly dying unless Ruairi agrees to the fact he was directly killed, to where Chronicler intervenes with Omnicron's onslaught, and Chronicler, having stolen Ultima's twin swords, demolishes Omnicron long enough to refuse with his missing half, and both of them are know reunited as the same being they were long supposed to be. Chronicler, utilizing Omnicron's powers to warp reality, resets his own universe to where Omnicron's own presence would've never interfered, and everything happened the way it should have happened by the canon of Mabinogi... until he recalls exactly WHY Omnicron had went berserk to begin with, and thus to save every other universe the trouble of Omnicron possibly breaking free again, he mercy kills his own universe by turning everything to stone via transforming into Omnicron 1B and utilizing the same technique used to disable the Ultimorian Deities in the finale of The Blue Tri. In hindsight, Chronicler admits he did this outright the moment he had the chance, because he warned Grandis and Ultima that regardless of what he had ultimately chosen to do, Zaalim would've just sacked his original universe anyways for the exact same overall reason; to prevent Omnicron from ever breaking free of Chronicler ever again. True Conclusion Chronicler had returned to his home dimension the same time Omnicron did, as Omnicron had stripped the gods of their immortality and reversed time to not only revive the villain who had started Chronicler's trauma to begin with, but stripped him of his god-like powers and rewrote history to have him take the place of Chronicler's execution, as Omnicron's sudden ability to speak basically tells him this is all his fault why his plans are now horrifyingly backfired; they had made the one mistake that had effectively allowed the mere pawns of the story to become the ones making the story. As Chronicler confronts Omnicron, a simple talk between the two of them is enough to merge both of them back as one. Chronicler seen as an evil being by the deities and high powerful beings of this world, suddenly finds himself being swarmed by enemies all at once. However, they are all outmatched by Chronicler's new found access to EVERY ability that Omnicron had ever used, in addition to his own normal abilities. As a result, Chronicler, as Omnicron 1B, completely demolishes the entire hoard of villains he had known to had done him wrong, and in one final attempt to destroy Chronicler for breaking the rules, they use whatever powers they have remaining to transform and combine into a gigantic, Centaur-like demon who has enough power to try and get Chronicler killed off... but fails to actually do so because Omnicron 1B had absorbed their immortality and is actually using it against them; they never stood a chance the moment Omnicron had fused back with Chronicler, meaning their entire attempt to spite the being that had allegedly broken their rules, Chronicler proceeds to freeze the Centaur-like demon king in a permanent frozen state in which his body is completely still and dead due to time no longer flowing for him. In reality, however, Chronicler and Omnicron both came to an agreement to keep the creature's heart still running as normal, and waiting for the being's heart to perish from the lack of the remaining vital functions being able to work. The demonic being, asking why Chronicler had to become the way he did, is met with the following response. The demon, suddenly bound to strings and a puppet's wand, is suddenly forced to do actions while it's heart is suddenly halted in time; they are immediately commanded by Chronicler to write Chronicler out of existence from this universe, and thus make Chronicler and all of his true friends from this universe to be native to Ultimoria. After that, admittedly upon Sierra's request, Chronicler forces the demon to attack itself by tossing it's own telekinetic swords into it's chest, seeing how many of them can be stuffed into it's heart before the heart is unfrozen from time. When Chronicler and Sierra had enough of their fun with toying with the being responsible for the entire Omnicron incident, and also for Chronicler's own emotional suffering, they resume time on the being's heart as the universe around shatters like glass until only a single door to Ultimoria remains. As a result of the demise of this universe, Chronicler, Sierra, and whomever was on their side who was still present in this now destroyed world, leave for the remainder of their lives to live within Ultimoria. Endgame Alongside Chronicler, Dragora the Dark showcases heavy assistance towards the vision that Zaalim had projected to them, which they know will lead to Zenith's final downfall, for good this time around, and that Zaalim is taking Chronicler and Dragora the Dark on a strange journey through time and space to varying points in Ultimoria's history. However, Dragora the Dark begins to worry for Zaalim, and actually begins to speak in the voice of his former incarnation, as he asks Zaalim about what his fate will be. As major yet small of a detail hearing Dragora the Dark's true voice again, Zaalim is undeterred in the fact that their manipulation of space-time will result in Zaalim's permanent death, but does not answer why just yet, as Chronicler is visibly in disbelief that Zaalim will actually die, but Dragora knows that Zaalim is speaking the truth about what'll happen; if Zaalim is truly, permanently destroyed, then the Winds of Existence will have no further need to keep Zaalim around. As a result of this, Zaalim decides to completely screw over several points in history in which Zenith was present to ensure that Zenith will be dead for good in the present day. With their actions across space-time heavily poisoning, wounding, and weakening Zenith in the present, Zaalim notices that even after all they could've done, they had yet to truly kill Zenith; they all must be present in the current times to be able to kill off Zenith. As a result, Zaalim, alongside Chronicler mounted onto Dragora's back, begin racing towards the present day to land the final blow against Zenith, the High King of Evil in Ultimoria. Upon their arrival, Zaalim delivers one final blast of energy that transforms him into a living missile into Zaalim's final form, and Zenith is forced to implode in nothing, as both he and Zaalim are permanently erased from existence, thus ending the overly long reign of Zenith's rule over evil forces, and freeing the souls of everybody who was ever trapped within the Infernal Void or in Zenith's own being. With Zaalim deceased, Chronicler and Dragora the Dark begin to walk over to a speechless Darigus, as Chronicler utilizes his Omnicron powers to forge himself a necklace in the design of Zaalim's visor, as Chronicler declares himself, and Dragora the Dark, to be Co-Ultimorian Deities who will take the place of Zaalim to carry on his impact upon all of the Ultimorian Deities standing before them, as Ultima accepts their decision as he commands for all of the Ultimorian Army to cheer for Chronicler and Dragora the Dark's new position as Ultimorian Deities. "Limbo" (Note: Due to the overall oddball introduction of Clenche, it is wise not to take this plot seriously.) Chronicler, alongside Dragora, were temporarily trapped and isolated in a place called "limbo". Because of their alleged connections to the MMO Mabinogi, and how for a long time, it did not function on Windows 10 correctly, part of Chronicler's soul was temporarily trapped in the game itself as a character owned by Shiramu-Kuromu himself, alongside all of the other characters major to Chronicler's own story. When Chronicler eventually freed himself of this prison, alongside all of the others, he decided to make this place into a place to vacation to in case the Ultimorian Deities bug him too much. During his initial stay here, he first encountered and acquired his canine pet; a Greyhound named Clenche, who now accompanies both him, Dragora, and Sierra around, although for the most part, Clenche stays with Sierra. Arc 3 Prelude During the prelude into Arc 3, many of the Ultimorian Deities are seeking families of their own, even if some are staying single (such as Grandis). Meanwhile, Chronicler has prepared for a time where his body will more than likely almost permanently remain that of a 10 year old child, but in reality, he is far, far older than this. With that said, he deliberately lets his body age up enough times before he and Sierra marry and have kids of their own. Due to how rapidly he can age in comparison to Sierra, he often appears to only allow himself to age depending on how many kids Sierra wants to raise (which often annoys him as she can't make up her mind at times). However, there is often a bit of paranoia that Chronicler has about any of the kids he would father; whether any of them would inherit his powers of his second half, Omnicron. WIP Future Story An original story featuring Chronicler (and Dragora) is in the works and scheduled for work sometime after the completion of The Blue Tri. In this series, Chronicler, alongside Dragora the Dark, are the only major characters from their own universe to appear, but here, they are classified as Ultimorians because they now no longer share any link to their original homeworld anymore. Due to Engdame's events, this is because Zaalim re-wrote a tiny bit of history to make Chronicler and Dragora the Dark natives to Ultimoria due to Zaalim's own impending demise in the final battle against Zenith. His outfit is noticeably more black in coloration, and the hilt of his claymore is differently shaped. The changes to his appearance made here seem to reflect how he now has the abilities of Zaalim, who is best known for being rather dubious about his actions to all of the Ultimorian Deities. Arc 4 Chronicler appears during Arc 4 in more or less the same outfit described above, but his usual weaponry are nowhere in sight; he's using rather ordinary weaponry in comparison to his usual ones from the prior arcs. Not only that, but something appears to have taken control of Chronicler and is causing him to act strangely. Not only is Chronicler effected, but all of the Ultimorian Deities and characters of Ultimorian Origins are being effected in a very similar way as well... ''Z.E.R.0. His first true involvement in the Eidolon Arc is when he winds up in an alternate universe of ''The Familiar of Zero, in a fanfic titled "Z.E.R.0.", he is first summoned here through Louise by absolute mistake due to the fact she was supposed to only summon one individual and not two. As Chronicler has an eternal struggle with himself, he purges Eidolon from his body, thus giving the temporal parasite his own body, and thus is reduced to a child in age once again. Before Eidolon can attack, Chronicler realizes quickly he has his original abilities again and simply summons in all of his pets at once to attack Eidolon with, Dragora included. After Eidolon takes a massive beating from them, Eidolon moves to try and escape and flees alive. With Chronicler left alone in the aftermath, everyone goes about their business as usual, until the subject of Wardes' plan to wed himself to Louise to have her give him her special powers comes to mind; in this case, he activates his original special skill Final Hit and constantly beats Wardes into submission with twin swords; deliberately striking to ensure he survives as Chronicler gives Wardes one last warning. As Wardes isn't fazed by the child bodied Chronicler despite having been beaten so heavily, Chronicler wastes no time in erasing him from time and space with the Eraser Blade before he could even finish. As one final, true warning, Chronicler reverts the effect but allows Wardes to have the "pleasant" memory of the blade's power firsthand intact. As Wardes is rightfully horrified by effectively having been vaporized by such a weapon wielded by who he presumes is a child, Wardes is begging for his life, only to be given Chronicler's final judgment as to give up "their" plans as a means of getting him to back off. Wardes, not realizing that Chronicler was referring to the very kingdom he's from, simply boasts that it won't stop his own allies... only for Dragora to be summoned and effectively ordered by Chronicler to glass the whole area he's a side of. Dragora responds by using his Hi-Grade God Dragon breath to take aim from miles away and completely leave the entire territory that kingdom owns into a series of explosions. Wardes is convinced that nobody is going to let Chronicler stay alive with the power he holds; Chronicler, his eyes going fully red with Omnicron 800M's tail emerging from him, just asks for Wardes to even try and remember the mere thought of such, before proceeding to alter the past so that Wardes' goals have no meaning any further; thus restoring the land Dragora was briefly ordered to glass, and Wardes being reset by the Eraser Blade by being reborn as somebody brand new with nobody even remembering Wardes as he once was even existed. With Chronicler coming to his senses, Chronicler immediately asks Dragora as to why he's even there since he wonders if Dragora dragged him out here for no reason again. Dragora hides the answer from Chronicler, though, since Dragora can't determine if that whole stunt that had just occurred was due to Eidolon attempting to use him again, or if perhaps Omnicron was possibly attempting to revive itself from within Chronicler by beginning to take over his mind... Non-Canon Material In a roleplay, Chronicler appears as one of the main protagonists of the story. As seen in his Arc 3 design, this is also the same story known as "Arc 0" since it uses the same exact design, but takes place in an alternate universe of the Ultimorian Universe from sometime after the OBLIVION Arc had occurred. In another non-canon appearance, Chronicler uses his Arc 4 design and abilities. Trivia *Currently, alongside William Kenson, he and Chronicler are the only heroic characters by Shiramu-Kuromu to be considered "The Unfettered" in regards to their goals. Neither of them consider themselves bound by any real world logic in regards to accomplishing their goals in other words. *Chronicler's change in hair style for Arc 2 was something done out of boredom, and the fact his original look didn't reflect Chronicler's the fact Chronicler is separate from Omnicron's influence by this point, and thus Chronicler's more "mature" looks showcase themselves... though Chronicler's personality is not all that different. **Chronicler's in-game hair being changed to a blueish black in Arc 4 is a reference to an in-joke regarding Chronicler's design; every time he was drawn, the color palette to his hair ended up giving him blueish hair instead of purely black. The same also applied to Dragora the Dark, but with Dragora the Dark it was much more obvious because the in-game color palettes for Thunder Dragon pets lack a coloration that was primarily black but also didn't have an emphasis on blue in some spots. *Chronicler's new look was actually planned for a while, it was just the fact Chronicler's current references are solely in-game screenshots for an MMO that delayed it. *Chronicler being a missing half to Omnicron's existence was always an idea for a while; just what they represent as halves of the same being is the key question. *Chronicler's voice, especially when fused back with Omnicron, is intended to sound almost exactly like LittleKuriboh's take on Freeza, with the only major changes in the Omnicron forms that Chronicler gains access to once he fuses with him is the mechanical distortion effect which varies on the form in particular. *Chronicler was originally intended as being left-handed from the start, but his screenshots forced him to be portrayed as right handed due to how the in-game system of Mabinogi works. However, it has since been stated that, while Chronicler does prefer to use his left handed aspects more, that he is actually ambidextrous. *The claymore that Chronicler is associated with eventually gained the nickname of the "Eraser Blade". The weapon that would become his time based weapon would become a different weapon entirely (a staff), while the original claymore was replaced with a smaller longsword for the Mabinogi screenshots of Chronicler. The reason why the Eraser Blade was retconned into a smaller weapon was primarily to emphasis how dangerous the weapon is when compared to other powerful weapons utilized by the Ultimorian Pantheon. Gallery NUC Related Artwork Chronicler the 7th (NUC).png|Chronicler the 7th's NUC Artwork. Old Chronicler and Dragora (Young).png|Chronicler as a 10 year old with Dragora behind him. Chronicler (Human Claymore).png|Chronicler as a 25 year old with his signature Claymore. Chronicler (Paladin Claymore).png|Chronicler in his Paladin armor. Chronicler (Human Dual Swords).png|Chronicler with his dual swords. Chronicler (Paladin Dual Swords).png|Paladin Chronicler with his dual swords. Chronicler (Arc 2).png|Chronicler as a 10 year old, but looking noticeably different than he did many years ago... Chronicler (Arc 2 Adult).png|Chronicler during Arc 2 as an adult. Chronicler and Clenche.png|A temporarily de-aged Chronicler with his recently acquired pet canine; a Greyhound named Clenche. Paladin Chronicler and Paladin Clenche.png|Apparently the dog can ALSO transform into a Paladin... Arc 3 Onward A fun fact about Chronicler's design is that, for a long time, he is meant to be depicted as being left handed. Below are both pics new and old which reflect the correct means of how Chronicler would be posed in-game if he were able to wield his weapons left handed as he is depicted as doing so in Arc 3 onward. Chronicler (Arc 3 LH).png|Chronicler as of Arc 3, AKA Arc 0. Chronicler and Clenche (Arc 3 LH).png|Chronicler and Clenche. Chronicler and Dragora (Arc 3 LH).png|Chronicler and Dragora. Chronicler and Clenche (Paladin Arc 3 LH).png|Paladin Chronicler and Paladin Clenche. Chronicler and Dragora (Paladin Arc 3 LH).png|Paladin Chronicler and Dragora. Arc 4 Chronicler (Arc 4 Eidolon).png|Something different about Chronicler this time around suggests something is not normal with him at the moment. As a side-note, this screenshot was taken before Chronicler's hair would get altered in appearance. Chronicler7 Arc 4.png|Chronicler the 7th as he appears in the 4th Arc onward. Chronicler Arc 4 (with Eraser Blade).png|Chronicler 7th with the upgraded Eraser Blade without any other weapons present along with him. Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Addicts Category:Adventurers Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Mature Category:Blood Knight Category:Bludgeoners Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Fighters Category:Male Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dimwits Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fearless Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Improved Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Masked Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Misunderstood Category:Muscular Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Pet owners Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Protectors Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Soldiers Category:Speedster Category:The Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:World saver Category:Warriors Category:Wanderers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Harshly Treated Victim